Undertale - I will always be there for you
by Madrox126
Summary: An au version of the story where Asriel gets saved. Several years later, Asriel begins to question on whether things change or stay the same. Frisk comes and has a chat with him, both teens realising that no matter what, they will always have each other.
**My first undertale fanfic I'm putting up here. First off...I haven't really played the game at all, I just watched a few videos of it, so sue me. Second of all, I'm making Frisk a girl in this story.**

 **And one more thing... Asriel is alive and is somehow saved by frisk (though I won't go into too much detail in this story). He is a teen, the same age as frisk, which they are about 17 years old.**

 **I hope you like this story and I hope it's not too bad.**

 **disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby fox. This fan made Story belongs to me.**

* * *

Asriel sighed as he sat outside, near the castle. It's been years since he was back to life, thanks to frisk. Now that they are both 17, he wondered if things would ever change. Noticeably, frisk has been changing, a lot. especially her attitude, no thanks to that boy she keeps hanging out with.

He wonders what she sees in someone like him. With another deep breath, he looked at the night sky while huddling his legs. It was getting rather chilly.

"Hey, if it isn't goat boy? Long time no see, eh?"

That voice belongs to none other than...Frisk, who always finds time to make jokes about him, no matter the mood or time of day. It seems to be her nature...or the fact she spends too much time with sans as well.

Asriel chuckled as he saw frisk walking up to sit by his side. "Heh, yeah...long day.." He sighed and turned away. Frisk noticed this sudden change of mood and cleared her throat, getting the goat teen's attention. "What's up? Feeling blue?" Asriel sighed and looked at frisk's concerned face.

He knew he was found out the second he made that long face. "It's...well...complicated, to be honest." He muttered, looking away. Frisk moved closer, feeling asriel arms against hers. She jokingly elbowed his side. "Well, come on, spill. throw this girl a bone, here." Asriel chuckled at that joke.

yep. Spend too much time with sans. "Well...it's just. Do you Remember how you rescued me?"

Frisk took this into consideration and contemplated. She smiled as the memory came in her mind. She saw the happy tears of Toriel and Asgore as they were both reunited with their long lost son. It made her slightly jealous, considering her own relationship with her old family wasn't exactly as strong as this one.

In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she heard from her mother and father. In her heart she knew they would most likely be still alive and possibly moved on. Just bringing back Asriel with enough love from every monster she encounter and befriended and determination, made her feel all warm inside. It still does to this day.

"Yeah. I remember. It was a good reunion for you guys." She confirmed, smiling at the nostalgia, taking place in her heart.

"Yeah, it was. In fact, I never felt this close to my parents before as I do now. Strange life is, I died and turned into a flower and don't feel anything...but suddenly, when you rescued me, I felt something I never felt in a long time...loved." Asriel explained, tears falling down his cheeks, but quickly rubbed them away, since he knows that a prince doesn't cry easily. He should at least man up, especially in front of Frisk.

Frisk sighed and laid an arm around him. "So...what are you trying to tell me?"

"Well...now that we're young adults, well, teenagers more like it...I'm afraid we won't be as close anymore. You having a boyfriend and all." Asriel muttered sadly. Frisk froze at that, taking her arm back into her lap and just looked down. She knew what she had done.

She felt incredibly guilty for completely ignoring Asriel while spending most of her time with her boyfriend. One day, when she realised she forgotten Asriel, He asked her what's wrong. Frisk explained that she done the most terrible thing, and after a whil during their argument, he broke up with her. She knew he wasn't the one for her anyway.

"Well, we broke up." Frisk said, smiling at Asriel.

The goat turned towards her in shock. "Broke up? But, the last time I saw is that you two were so into each other. I mean...you breaking up? How do you feel after that?"

Frisk just laughed, which Asriel did not expect. He usually knows girls get hurt during a break up...but frisk. She's different. She just smiled through, what was meant to be, the pain, which makes him respect and admire her after that.

"Let's say...we weren't so into each other. I mean, yeah, we did love each other and I was upset when we broke up, but it wasn'for long. Besides, I have too much to worry about now. Especially since I have _someone_ to look out for." Frisk smirked, ruffling Asriel's hair, which caused him to laugh and playfully pull away.

"You know, I still don't get you. Your so different than all the rest of the humans I met. Well, not counting Chara, but you know what I mean." Asriel spluttered his words, blushing in embrassment and looked away. Frisk laughed. He was just so goofy at times and it made him look so adorable..

"Well, you see...it is because we have our differences. Each of us are unique and special in our own way. None of us are perfect, or were born to be a superstar. We have our own tastes and goals and well, mine is helping out the ones I care about. Especially you, Asriel." Frisk moved in closer, feeling her body against his. Asriel had a couple of tears in his eyes, but continued to listen tentatively.

"And I know what is up. I noticed you were not yourself these couple of days. And I feel the exact same way. I mean, my attitude was changing a lot and yet, you still been there for me as did mom and dad." Frisk held back her own tears as she lamented on.

"You were always there for me and yet, what did I repay you back? NOTHING." Frisk looked away as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Frisk.." Asriel muttered softly, his eyes falling down at seeing frisk's sad expression. He wanted to hold her close to him...to comfort her, to forgive her...but something in his heart told him to keep listening.

"I just...I just wish things could go back to the way things used to be. Not with you gone or anything. I meant when your still with us, before The...certain events." Asriel laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically, encouraging her to continue.

"But as time went on...I knew in my heart that I should learn to forgive myself for my actions, just like how you did. I guess what I'm saying is...I'm sorry for not being there for you enough. I should've been there for you when you needed me." Frisk could no longer hold back the tears and began to cry into her arms.

Asriel could not stand to see his friend cry any longer and pulled her closer to him, engulfing her into a warm embrace, laying his chin on her shoulder. He felt her sob against his chest as he quietly rubbed her back. Asriel knew he should never be mad at her, especially since everyone makes mistakes.

"I know...I'm sorry too.." Asriel whispered in her ears softly, sending frisk shivers down her spine. Frisk pulled away, smiling tearfully at Asriel. He smiled back and pulled her hair from her face, gently and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes with his finger.

"Y'know, if I'm glad to have someone, it's you." Frisk smiled and laid her head on Asriel's shoulder.

The goat snorted. "Oh, that's so cheesy, I never would've guessed." He relaxed and placed an arm around Frisk.

The girl stuck her tongue out, playfully. "Oh come on, it wasn't that _'cheesy'_ to figure it out. You would've been here all day." Both teens looked at each other for a moment then bursted into fits of laughter.

"That's...so...terrible." Asriel choked on his laughing, before sighing as he calmed Down.

"I know." Frisk laughed, calming down as well. "Sans would loved it."

"Yeah, considering you do hang out with him a lot, I'm surprised Papyrus allowed you to come back." Asriel smirked, noticing the girls blush, mostly from embarrassment.

"Well...either way, I'm just glad to be here with you guys. It feels nice to appreciate on what you have, rather than what you really want." Frisk sighed.

"Yeah. I can agree with you on that. I'm just grateful for being alive and with my family again." Asriel agreed, smiled softly. Frisk smiled before shivering. It was getting cold after all.

Asriel noticed and chuckled softly. He placed an arm around her, pulling her into his lap, causing her to blush madly. "Uhh...what are you doing?" Frisk asked, looking at the goat in surprise.

"Well, I saw you shivered just a minute ago and thought, since it is also getting chilly out here, I thought I could let you rest on my lap." Asriel explained with a smirk.

"Oh." Was frisk's only reply. She tried to relax in her position, but blushed even more as she felt Asriel's arms around her, pulling her closer towards him.

As they both positioned themselves on their sides, laying down, frisk snuggled against the warm embrace of her close friend who she looked up to as a brother. Asriel started to stroke her arm softly, chuckling as she flinched slightly at the touch and rested his head near hers.

"Hey, Asriel?" Frisk asked, looking up at Asriel's emerald-green eyes.

"Yeah." He asked, smiling warmly.

"I love you...Brother."

Asriel gasped softly a this, a lone tear fell down his cheek as he remembered his late sister, Chara. But he knew that with Frisk and his family by his side, he would never be alone again. He whispered softly in her ears before he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Frisk...my little Sis."


End file.
